onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Kaze wo sagashite
Kaze wo Sagashite (風をさがして, Cerca il vento) è la dodicesima apertura dell'anime di One Piece, cantata da Yaguchi Mari e dalla ciurma di Cappello di paglia. Apertura L'apertura è principalmente divisa in 3 parti # Il primo verso mostra i membri della Ciurma di Cappello di Paglia mentre si divertono felicemente su un'isola, prima di essere obbligati a scappare a causa di un dinosauro gigante. # Il primo ritornello anima diverse Color spreads e il tradizionale raduno di tutti i membri. # Il secondo verso e ritornello mostrano diversi spoiler di Impel Down e Marineford mischiati con alcune immagini di gruppo dei personaggi principali. Primo verso Rufy è sdraiato su un campo erboso, quando il cappello vola via dalla sua testa verso il cielo. Mentre Rufy insegue il suo cappello, il titolo di One Piece compare in mezzo a uno sfondo nuvoloso. La visuale scende quindi verso Rufy che corre verso il suo equipaggio per poter prendere il suo cappello, fermandosi quando questo scende giù abbastanza da poter essere preso al volo. Quindi vediamo Nami e Sanji impegnati nel fare una torta insieme a un orso blu con in mano un ombrello e uno scoiattolo che mangia una cupcake mentre un altro riposa sul tavolo, Franky e Usopp che vestono un alpaca con un'armatura e dei cannoni, Zoro e Nico Robin che giocano a reversi (con la chiara vittoria di Robin) insieme a un enorme cane che li osserva e Chopper mentre orchestra una band di animali (un mandrillo, una scimmia, delle rane, dei canarini, ecc.) con Brook che suona il piano. Rufy sorride a tutti quando improvvisamente sembra in stato di shock, quindi vi sono alcune rapide scene di ogni membro dell'equipaggio con la propria reazione di sorpresa, e presto ne sapremo il motivo; la terra su cui si trovano è la schiena di una tartaruga gigante. Rufy ride mentre fugge insieme ai suoi compagni. Primo ritornello Cut to an overhead shot of the Thousand Sunny as it sails the ocean, a huge seagull swoops by with Luffy riding on it and they take off further into the sky. It then cuts to shots of various colorspread animated including: the Straw Hats riding on train at night in the sky (save for Franky who rides a seagull and Brook, riding on an additional train cart), Nami and Robin enjoying ice cream with the others in the background, Franky and Luffy boxing with the crew and various animals cheering them on and finally the group enjoying a meal in an elephant boat in the sky. It goes to Luffy again running toward his crew as the camera sweeps over them and into the air. Secondo verso e ritornello .]] Cut to Ace being lead to the gallows, hanging his head in despair as a shadow creeps over his face. We then see Luffy running across Impel Down levels, as various scenes that occur on that arc play in the background: running in Level 1 while Buggy, a Blue Gorilla and the Basilisk appear in the background, then dodging attacks in Level 2 while Mr. 3 uses his wax attacks, then speeding through Level 3 as shots of the Manticores, the Puzzle Scorpions and the Sphinx appear, then running on the scorching floor of Level 4 while Mr. 1 and Blackbeard appear in the background, then warming himself in Level 5 while Mr. 2 Bon Kurei fights the Wolf Unit and a silhouetted Inazuma is present in the background; then Luffy reaches his hand out. Quick cuts to silhouetted Magellan and his Hydra, the Demon Guards, Saldeath, Shiliew and Sadi-chan and finally Hannyabal amidst some of the Impel Down guards who give a salute. Interesting to note, the named Impel Down staff members are no longer silhouetted in the opening following the episodes when they make their appearance. Cut to Sengoku who grimaces as the camera zooms out to show Marineford. Countless Marine soldiers, along with the Giant Squad and a line of battleships, stand prepared for the oncoming attack. The camera pans by each of the Shichibukai at Marineford and then by the three Admirals. The camera then cuts to Whitebeard giving a devilish smirk in front of a swirling background. We finally see a view of the sky as we see Buggy, Mr. 3, Mr. 1, Crocodile, Jinbei, and Ivankov plummeting down towards Marineford, with the shadow of a last figure still in the air. Cut to Marineford one last time as the camera zooms in on Ace as he lifts his head up. Finally we cut back to the shadowed figure who is revealed to be Luffy as he falls yelling. The camera freeze frames on him before closing on the One Piece title. Lyrics Full Version (CD single) Trivia *Usually the Japanese Shonen Jump gives forewarning on when a new opening is scheduled, but neglected to do so for this one. Thus many viewers were caught off guard by the sudden change in openings. *The opening for episodes 426 - 429 aired without giving credit to the singer, on the DVD that was corrected. *Like the previous opening, there have been cases where characters have not been colored properly. When Luffy falls from the sky at the end of the opening, he is seen wearing his greenish blue vest. This contrasts with the cover of Volume 56, in which Luffy wears a yellow vest that he got from Inazuma after being defeated by Magellan. Also, when Crocodile is seen falling, he is seen in the colors similar to the outfit he wore in the Arabasta Arc, instead of his new colors. Also, Hancock's qiqao is incorrectly colored yellow in the opening as it was purple in the episodes and next opening. *In the first verse where Franky and Usopp are fitting armor and cannons on an alpaca is an adaptation of the cover page from chapter 536. *Although Luffy and the others are shown falling from the sky in this intro, the event does not actually happen in any of the episodes that this intro accompanies. *This is the first opening that does not end with the Strawhat crew Categoria:Musiche